Course: Oblivion (episode)
Series: VOY Season: 5 Original Airdate: YYYY-MM-DD Production Number: PRODUCTION NUMBER Year: 2375 Stardate: 52586.3 Story by: Bryan Fuller Teleplay by: Bryan Fuller & Nick Sagan Directed by: Anson Williams After activating a new advanced warp drive, Voyager and its crew begin to dissolve. Summary In ''Voyager'''s mess hall there's a great celebration with many crew present. It is the wedding of B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris. Kathryn Janeway is the master of ceremonies. Underneath the mess hall, however, there appears to be a strange anomaly present. More good news occurs when the Voyager crew finish work on a new advanced warp drive that would get them to Earth in minimal time. A strange reading was picked up, and a Jefferies tube underneath engineering was disoriented. It was figured out that the new drive system was causing subspace radiation. Torres started to experience medical problems and was admitted to sickbay. She was dying from the radiation. Tom Paris, before seeing Torres in Sickbay, had selected a place for their honeymoon: the Graystone Hotel. After telling Torres of this in sickbay, she died, despite all attempts of reviving her. Chakotay and Tuvok went back over encounters with aliens, planets, etc. to see if there was anything that could be causing Voyager to become unstable. They came apon the encounter of the bio-mimetic lifeforms on the Demon-Class planet. In a test, Torres' dead body was injected with a dichromate catalyst. The result showed that she was a bio-mimetic copy. Everyone was, including Voyager and the subspace radiation had caused a slow break-down of everything. Janeway was skeptical of the thoughts of some of her staff, thinking that despite the fact that everything was degrading, they still had to go home to Earth. It wasn't until some great persuasion that she ordered her staff to locate the closest Class-Y Planet. A Class-Y planet was located and Voyager set a course. Apon arriving, they went to condition blue and commenced landing proceedures. A mining vessel arrived and told Voyager that the planet was under the Ord'Mirit Mining Treaty. Continuing to land, Voyager was attacked by the vessel and the degration increased around the attacked areas. Janeway ordered to cancel the proceedure and to return to the Demon-Class planet, their real home. Over time, many of the Voyager crew died, including Chakotay and the Doctor's program. In order to preserve what the duplicate Voyager had discovered on their journey, Janeway told Harry Kim and Seven of Nine to create a 'time capsule'. More problems were encountered, including the failing of the main deflector. Space dust started to attack the hull. The space dust 'attack' was eventually stopped by the reinitalization of the deflector. Unfortunately, Kathryn Janeway died after this. Continuing on, Harry Kim was in command of Voyager assisted by Seven. The degration had become so severe that the warp drive started to fail. Kim ordered the time capsule to be launched, but the means to do so had degraded, followed by the capsule itself. Things got worse when the core threatened to breach. Without an isolytic converter, Seven could not stop the breach. The core was then ejected, causing Voyager to go out of control. All of a sudden, a vessel was detected...it was the real Voyager! Kim attempted to contact them, but communications were out. He transmitted a distress signal instead... The real Voyager detected the distress signal and proceeded to it's location. Upon arrival, they found the duplicate Voyager destroyed. They never did figure out that it was really their duplicates. Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars * No guest actors listed for this episode. References Ashmore; Chakotay; Chicago; Class Y; dichromate; The Doctor; enhanced warp drive; Graystone Hotel; Harper; Kathryn Janeway; Harry Kim; isolytic converter; Kmada; message buoy; mimetic lifeform; N'Kree; Ord'mirit Mining Treaty; Tom Paris; Podaris sector; Seven of Nine; Silver Blood; B'Elanna Torres; Vaskan sector; [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]; warp core ejection system Previous Episode: The Disease Episodes of Star Trek: Voyager Next Episode: The Fight Category:VOY episodes de:Endstation - Vergessenheit